Someone to Lean On
by Mystical One
Summary: Contains some spoilers for Stable Boy.  An Emma/Mary Margaret family bonding fic.


"The Defendant is free to go." The judge's words were followed by a loud chorus of indecipherable murmurs from the courtroom's gallery, which had filled with spectators following the appearance of a very alive Katherine Nolan. After brief questioning, Emma had called Mr. Gold, the prosecutor and the judge to have a hearing regarding Mary Margaret remaining in custody. While the mysterious heart in a box was still unexplained, the judge had ruled there was no evidence to hold Mary Margaret. She was being released, cleared of all crimes against her.

Mary Margaret heard nothing beyond the words, "free to go ... free to go". She felt as if a weight lifted off her shoulders, but she now simply felt empty and spent. Emma had fulfilled her promise that she could prove Mary Margaret's innocence if Mary Margaret trusted her. Mary took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying desperately to stave off tears. She wanted to leave with her head held high, facing the town which had wrongfully condemned her as a murderess. She knew she would soon give in to her emotions, but preferred to wait until she was home with Emma. Emma was the one person who hadn't hurt her, the one person she felt safe with now. Opening her eyes, she turned to thank Mr. Gold, sitting beside her at the defendant's table. "You're welcome Miss Blanchard, though thanks should really go to Sheriff Swan for finding Mrs. Nolan. Without her, you wouldn't be free now. Enjoy freedom Miss Blanchard. It is precious." With that, Mr. Gold walked away, leaving Mary Margaret momentarily alone, still sitting as if in judgment.

The moment did not last long, as David approached, smiling. Before he could say a word, Mary Margaret lashed out, "What are you doing here David? Take your wife home." David looked shocked, "But Mary Margaret, I wanted to talk about us." Fighting tears, she responded, "There is no us David. You didn't believe in me. I never doubted you when you were suspected. But you couldn't show the same faith in me. Leave me alone David. I can't deal you right now." "But Mary Margaret . . ." David's question was cut off as Emma appeared, stepping between them. "Leave her alone David." Emma then turned her back on David, in an act of dismissal, giving Mary Margaret a concerned smile as she turned to her, "Hey, you okay?"

Mary looked up at her, with unshed tears in her eyes and shook her head, "Can we just go home now? Can you take me home? Please?" "Sure. I've got one thing to do, and we'll get out of here. Let's go." With those words, Emma gently guided Mary Margaret to her feet, keeping her hand on Mary's elbow to provide guidance and comfort. Emma led Mary past all the staring townspeople, stopping only briefly as Ruby wordlessly stepped up to them and gave Mary Margaret's hand a quick squeeze, causing Mary Margaret to give a small, sad smile in gratitude.

Mary Margaret didn't have to wonder for long what Emma needed to do before they were able to go home, as their route outside the courtroom led them to pass Regina, staring at them in unbridled hostility, but still shocked from the appearance of Katherine. Before Regina could say a word, Emma spoke in a quiet voice that only the women could hear, "I know you set this up. I know you framed her. I know you tormented her. And I'm telling you this now. I may not be able to prove you did this, but I will never stop trying. And I will find something. Know this. If you even look at her wrong, I will kill you. Do not doubt that. From now on, Mary Margaret, Henry, this town, these people, they are mine, not yours. And I will win. You've started something now that you will not finish. I've said it to you before that you have no idea what I'm capable of. Well, now you're going to find out. Let's go Mary Margaret." With that, Emma guided Mary Margaret past a speechless mayor and out to her car for the short ride home.

Mary managed to hold her emotions in check until they got inside the apartment. When Emma closed the door behind them and guided her to the sofa, Mary Margaret dropped the last of her defenses and gave in to the fear, exhaustion and grief that had hounded her during her time in jail. She sank into the couch, placing her hands over her face, weeping loudly, emotionally spent.

Emma stood, looking at her roommate thinking about the last time she had been in position to comfort Mary Margaret. Emma had laid in bed with Mary, but something held her back from offering more. Emma had meant what she said to Mary Margaret at Jefferson's home. Mary Margaret was the only person who had ever been there for her. Emma knew deep down that she also meant what she'd said to Jefferson, that she wished with all her might that the curse was real, that Mary Margaret was her mother. But regardless of whether Mary Margaret was Snow White, she was Emma's family, and this time Emma wasn't going to let her own emotional barricades get in the way of taking care of the woman who had taken care of her so many times.

Taking a deep breath, Emma sat down by Mary Margaret, putting her hands on her shoulders and turning the woman to face her. Mary Margaret looked up at Emma who put her hands on Mary Margaret's face to wipe her tears before pulling Mary Margaret into a strong embrace. "Shh, it's okay now. It's okay. I'm here. It's over." Mary Margaret continued to weep, though now her tears partially arose from the comfort Emma was giving. Just like Emma, Mary Margaret had never had anyone to simply be there for her, and just like Emma, Mary Margaret knew she had found family." Mary Margaret latched on to Emma, as if for dear life, while Emma continued to do what she could to comfort Mary Margaret, whispering to her that everything would be okay, whispering that Mary wasn't alone, and that the ordeal was over. Secretly, Emma knew that their problems with Regina were just starting, but for some reason Emma knew with as much certainty as she knew the sun would rise, that they would prevail and that Regina could not destroy their lives as long as they were together.

It took quite a while for Mary Margaret to calm, but when her sobs finally quieted to sniffles, she pulled away from Emma. "Thank you, Emma. For everything. I'd be in prison, or worse without you." With an embarrassed smile, Emma replied, "You are innocent. I would never have let them take you. You've done so much for me, that this was finally a chance to show you how much that meant to me, how much it's changed me. I meant what I said, even if I acted like I didn't. I know we're not related . . ." Mary Margaret interjected, "Unless you believe in the curse." Emma smiled, "Unless you believe in the curse. But regardless, you are my family. I don't have anyone other than you and Henry. . ." "I feel the same way, Emma. I've never had anyone in my life I could turn to, certainly no one who would try as hard as you to prove me innocent. I don't know why Regina hates me so much. But I know you defied her to do all you've done, and I can never repay you for that." Mary Margaret had tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked up at Emma. Emma smiled, "I know I'm new at the family thing, but I don't think in a family that you worry about repaying anything. You just do for each other, with no thought of repayment." Now, uncharacteristically, Emma was baring her soul, and she began crying as she continued, "I did this, not just for you, but for me. I told you I can't lose you, and I meant it. I need you in my life. I've never had anyone be kind to me without an ulterior motive until you. I don't want to lose that. I won't lose that." This time, it was Mary Margaret who pulled Emma into a strong embrace, the two women clinging to each other, each taking comfort in each other, each taking comfort in no longer being alone.

The two women finally parted, with Emma suggesting Mary Margaret shower while Emma made hot chocolate for them. Both women changed into their pajamas, enjoying an hour of hot chocolate and enjoying simply being together before the long nights with no sleep began to catch up with both of them. Emma yawned first, causing Mary Margaret to smile. "I know you have to be exhausted Emma. You've been working non-stop for days. When was the last time you slept?" "Probably the last time you did." Mary Margaret rose, "Then I think we both should go to bed." Mary Margaret headed toward her bedroom, with Emma trailing behind. When they reached the curtain of Mary Margaret's bedroom, Emma paused, a sheepish expression on her face, while Mary climbed into bed.. "Goodnight, Emma." "Goodnight, Mary Margaret." Emma turned to leave, but finally gave in to what she really wanted, "Mary Margaret, can I stay in here tonight?" "Sure." With that, Emma crawled into bed with Mary Margaret, but unlike the last time she found herself there, this time turning toward her roommate and taking her hand. "Mary Margaret?" "Yes, Emma?" "If you need me, I'm here." "I know. And Emma?" "Yes?" "I'm here too." "I know."


End file.
